


Еще раз про пон-фарр

by Chmonder



Series: So anytime somebody needs you [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pon Farr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джиму, который только-только оправился от последствий плена, предстоит принять нелегкое решение. Небольшая зарисовка, не претендующая на что-то серьезное)</p>
<p>Еще один фик на банальную тему, но мне он нужен как связующее звено между 1 и 3 частями. Мое видение пон-фарра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще раз про пон-фарр

Джим почти не слышал своих шагов за стуком сердца. Он шел по пустынным коридорам «Энтерпрайз», была середина ночной смены, и большая часть персонала сидела по каютам. Это к лучшему: капитан мог размышлять о своем, не отвлекаясь на искренние дружелюбные приветствия членов команды, которые не мог оставить без ответа, но на сердце было так тяжело, что выдавливать из себя уверенную улыбку было нестерпимо больно.

Спок при смерти.

Он узнал об этом еще несколько часов назад, но не смог ничего сделать до этого момента. Кирк – в первую очередь капитан, и он не мог бросить команду посреди ответственной мисси только потому, что…

А, собственно, почему? Когда три дня назад Кирк спускался в составе десантной мисси на планету, то еще ничего не подозревал. Спок сказал, что у него накопилась целая куча недописанных отчетов и недоделанных опытов, и отказался от участия в десанте. Капитан ему поверил, хотя усомнился, как у его дисциплинированного и трудолюбивого старпома может быть недоделанная работа.

Миссия прошла удачно, контакты с местными жителями удалось наладить беспрепятственно, но Кирк никак не мог избавиться от гнетущего беспокойства. Что-то не так, что-то точно не так. Спок первый раз за всю миссию отказался от высадки, раньше он никогда не делал подобного, зная, что его присутствие на планете часто помогало сохранить жизнь всей команде. Что произошло?

Но предчувствие быстро выветрилось, и этому поспособствовали немалое количество местного алкоголя и внимание аборигенов, оказавшихся на удивление ружелюбными. В племени происходил какой-то карнавал, или праздник в честь кого-то – Ухура не смогла понять всех тонкостей языка – и весь бравый десант застрял на три дня на «суше», ведь пренебрегать гостеприимством местных жителей было недопустимо. Короче говоря, Кирку и остальным членам группы высадки выпала двойная удача: наладить контакт с очередной цивилизацией и просто хорошо отдохнуть.

Когда Кирк, весьма довольный собой и своими людьми, наконец материализовался на платформе транспортатора, то не подозревал ничего плохого, забыв о своих дурных предчувствиях. А на мостике взволнованный Де Саль сказал ему, что мистер Спок уже вторые сутки сидит в своей каюте и никого не впускает.

Сначала капитан отнесся к этому не очень серьезно: «лейтенант, он просто уработался и спит сутки кряду». Но все же решил вызвать по интеркому вулканца – может, у него возникли какие-то проблемы или опыт пошел не так, как надо и ему нужна помощь. В ответ на вызов – молчание.

Капитан решил, что дело принимает серьезный оборот и направился в жилой сектор.

Кирк вежливо постучал в двери каюты, но никто не ответил.

\- Спок, ты там? – Громко спросил он. – Могу я войти?

Из-за двери раздалась приглушенная возня, затем знакомый глубокий, но почему-то слабый и уставший голос ответил:

\- Входите, Джим.

Кирк, уверенный в том, что у старпома снова приступ трудоголизма, шагнул в каюту… и замер на пороге.

Жара стояла невыносимая, градусов сорок было точно, стойкий запах трав для медитаций тяжело висел в воздухе. В каюте, всегда идеально убранной, царил беспорядок. Спок сидел на узкой кушетке, подобрав под себя ноги и слегка откинувшись на подушку под спиной. Он тщательно завернулся в одеяла, словно в комнате был мороз.

Кирк подошел ближе.

Прическа старпома растрепалась, глаза запали, горели лихорадочным блеском и были в окружении темно-зеленых синяков. По лицу катился пот, руки дрожали и судорожно комкали одеяло.

\- Спок, что ты с собой сделал… - Кирк пораженно опустился на край койки, придвинулся ближе к вулканцу, стараясь заглянуть тому в глаза. – Ты чего?

Спок судорожно выдохнул и отвел взгляд.

Кирк протянул руку, инстинктивно желая проверить температуру, хотя отдавал себе отчет в том, что она уж точно выше нормы. Но вулканец дернулся в сторону с быстротой, которой никак нельзя было ожидать от него в таком состоянии.

\- Ты чем-то болен.  – Нахмурившись, констатировал Кирк. – Пойдем в лазарет.

Спок только испуганно помотал головой в ответ.

Кирк снова попытался поймать его руку, но вулканец решительно отнял ее. Да что с ним происходит?

\- Джим, прошу, уйди. Пожалуйста, уходи сейчас же… - Голос Спока звучал умоляюще и надтреснуто.

Ну уж нет! Кирк  видел, что его друг страдает, очень страдает, и не собирался делать ни шагу по направлению к дверям, пока не узнает, в чем дело.

\- Спок, да что с тобой творится?

Вместо ответа вулканец как-то странно дернулся, словно его схватила судорога, и неловко завалился на бок, отвернувшись лицом к стене. Все тело мелко дрожало. Спок казался на удивление беззащитным в ворохе одеял. Какая-то болезненная жалость зашевелилась в сердце Кирка. Он видел, какую боль доставляют его вопросы и вообще присутствие здесь, но оставить друга в таком состоянии не мог.

\- Сейчас я вызову доктора Мбенгу прямо сюда, если ты…

А в следующий момент Кирк повис в воздухе, задыхаясь и хрипя.

Он не уловил момента, когда его старпом одним рывком поднялся на ноги, сбрасывая Кирка с койки и одновременно хватая его за горло. Только почувствовал, что ноги отрываются от земли, а в легких катастрофически не хватает кислорода. Все, что видел капитан – это широко распахнутые, горящие безумием глаза всегда уравновешенного и спокойного вулканца. Это повергло его в ужас. Мелькнула мысль нанести пару ударов, которые гарантировали, что противник отпустит его, но в этот же момент Кирк сообразил, что это – не противник, это – его лучший друг. И что он не сможет поднять руку на Спока, тем более, он сейчас сильно не в себе и не понимает, что творит.

Из горла вулканца вырвалось рычание, он хорошенько встряхнул капитана и отшвырнул от себя. Кирк влетел спиной в стену, но сохранил равновесие.

\- Спок, послушай меня… - Его голос был хриплым после железной хватки старпома.

 Спок одним мягким прыжком оказался возле него и, не дав договорить, схватил за ворот форменки.

\- Спок, черт тебя возьми!

Кирк был явно не готов к очередной попытке удушения, но у Спока оказались другие планы. Грубо схватив капитана в охапку, он подтащил его к двери и вышвырнул в коридор, чуть не раскроив тому голову о косяк. Двери за спиной Кирка тут же захлопнулись. Краем уха капитан услышал что- то, подозрительно напоминавшее приглушенные рыдания.

Он медленно поднялся на ноги, осматриваясь, не видел ли кто из подчиненных его позорного «полета». Но в коридоре было пусто – и то хорошо. Потирая ушибленную лопатку и поясницу, Кирк напряженно раздумывал, что ему делать. Первым делом он хотел бежать в лазарет и срочно проконсультироваться с Мбенгой, что же такое непонятное происходит с его старпомом, но потом какое-то шестое чувство подсказало ему, что этого пока делать не стоит. Отдышавшись, капитан поплелся в свою каюту, удрученный даже не парочкой новых синяков – это уж как-то можно пережить – а поведением Спока. Что с ним должно произойти, чтобы он набросился на лучшего друга, явно не осознавая и не контролируя своих действий? Кирк решил окопаться за компьютером, перерыть всю базу данных и выяснить, что происходит со Споком. Если слух о его безумии разойдется по кораблю, капитан не знал, как после этого будет смотреть в глаза Споку. Возможно, ему удастся помочь своими силами.

 А через пару часов капитан нашел ответ.

У Спока пон-фарр.

Кирк сидел за столом, тупо уставившись в невидимую точку на стене и обдумывая десятки вариантов развития событий. Ритуальную битву они точно устраивать не будут, хватит с него и того, что произошло сегодня в каюте Спока. Кирк потер синяки на шее, начавшие проступать отчетливее, и потянулся за регенератором. Нет, Спок не согласится драться с кем-либо, даже если это грозит ему смертью.

Кирк вскочил и начал мерить шагами комнату. Секс, битва или смерть. Капитан был готов  на что угодно, лишь бы не дошло до третьего варианта. А время поджимало – Спок не переживет больше десяти часов лихорадки, организм просто перегорит, не выдержав напряжения. Он не знал, есть ли у Спока невеста на Вулкане, но это не имело значения – туда лететь несколько суток на искривлении десять. Спок не доживет. Остается только секс.

По коже Кирка поползли мурашки – еще не задав себе вопрос, он уже знал ответ.

До этого момента они отдавали друг другу все, что могут дать друг другу друзья: заботу, защиту, поддержку, утешение, надежду, уверенность, искреннее уважение и готовность пожертвовать собой, отстаивая жизнь друга. Кирк был единственным, кого Спок допускал в свое личное пространство, кому поверял свои проблемы и делился воспоминаниями. А взамен был для капитана эмоциональной отдушиной, ведром холодной воды, которое могло остудить чрезмерный пыл или переживания, грозящие свести с ума восприимчивого Кирка. Его простые, но до предела логичные и разумные советы и утешения помогали обрести покой после сильных стрессов и душевных травм. Они крепко держались друг за друга понимая, что их дружба – редкость, которую стоит беречь и за которую стоит бороться.

Но теперь ребром стоял вопрос секса. Кирк знал, что Спок нравится многим девушкам – да и парням тоже. Стройное, сильное тело, красивый голос, блестящий ум и вежливые, хотя и немного странные манеры – это не могло не восхищать и не заводить. Но капитан отлично знал, что вулканец никого не подпустит к себе – не из гордости или нежелания вступать в связь с членами команды, а из боязни навредить партнеру. Спок, без сомнения, понимал, что пон-фарр – тяжелое испытание даже для сильных и выносливых вулканцев, а для хрупкого человеческого тела он может стать причиной шока или даже смерти. Кирк понял, почему он заперся в своей каюте и никого не впускал – он предпочел мучительно сгореть в лихорадке, но не мог причинить вреда тем, кого считал своей командой и своими друзьями. И по этой простой причине вышвырнул капитана. До Кирка дошло, что своими действиями, даже малейшим касанием он провоцировал Спока, а тот не мог больше сопротивляться инстинктам и просто выкинул упрямого, но ничего не понимающего друга из своей каюты, чтобы не сорваться и не причинить ему боль.

Спок всегда оставался Споком, готовым убить себя, лишь бы не наносить вреда близким. Но неужели больной, измученный жаждой крови вулканец не понимал, что еще большую боль он причинит, если умрет? Джим был готов заново пережить то, чему его подверг Хан, лишь бы сохранить Споку жизнь.

Поэтому он решился. Возможно, если бы не пон-фарр, ему бы и в голову не пришла идея секса со своим старпомом. Иногда лучше не портить превосходные дружеские отношения близостью. Но само осознание того, что еще несколько часов промедления – и Споку уже ничем не помочь, страх потерять еще одного друга, боязнь одиночества сделали свое дело.

Уже стоя под обжигающим водяным душем, он пытался заставить свое тело не дрожать. У него был богатый сексуальный опыт, и с мужчинами тоже, но сейчас воспоминания о прежних похождениях бледнели перед памятью о издевательствах, которым он подвергался три месяца. Он прекрасно помнил руки Хана на своем теле, помнил болезненное давление, когда тот вжимал член в узкое, еще не подготовленное отверстие. Помнил жгучую боль, когда в него вошли почти полностью и всухую, помнил, как кровь текла по противно дрожащим бедрам. И понимал, что Спок, в состоянии безумия, не думающий ни о чем, кроме жажды обладания, вряд ли будет демонстрировать чудеса терпения и нежности. Возможно, не обойдется без серьезных разрывов мышц. Кирка не пугали боль или травмы, он больше всего боялся не совладать со своим телом и показать Споку, как его трясет только при одном напоминании о пассивной роли. Он боялся смутить и напугать и без того растерянного и истощенного друга, показав, что на самом деле мысль о близости не приносит ему ничего, кроме страха и волнения. Кирк боялся, что Спок все же сможет совладать с собой и просто снова выставит его за дверь, а сам останется умирать из-за нежелания причинить страдания другу. Волновался, что Спок откажет ему. И даже если все пойдет так, как надо, вулканца еще долго будет чувствовать вину за причиненную боль. Как не крути, паршивая ситуация.

Кирк глубоко вдохнул и перекрыл воду. Пора. Он не сопливая девочка, которая ломается перед первым свиданием. Он взрослый мужчина, опытности и выносливости которому не занимать, и он не будет разводит чертову трагедию из-за ночи с вулканцем, у которого сорвало крышу от переизбытка гормонов. Да, будет немного боли. Немного дискомфорта, может, даже немного крови. И что? Зато он спасет единственного друга от мучительной смерти. Логично, как сказал бы сам Спок.

Но все равно, когда Кирк покидал свою каюту, он явственно чувствовал на своей коже холодные, потные пальцы Хана и ощущал фантомную боль во всем теле.

Капитан вытер влажные ладони о брюки и направился к каюте Спока, прокручивая в голове коды экстренного капитанского доступа.

 

Он хотел сначала попробовать  уговорить Спока открыть ему добровольно. В ответ на стук в дверь – молчание.

\- Спок! Эй, Спок! Это Джим. Открой дверь, пожалуйста.

И по ту сторону двери раздалось слабое, едва слышное, до предела измученное и истощенное «нет».

Кирк активировал экстренный доступ в каюту.

Шок от увиденного был настолько силен, что он застыл в дверях. Все варианты разговора и дальнейших действий вылетели из головы.

Спок сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о кровать и устало откинув голову. Глаза закрыты, он, кажется, не замечал, что Джим вошел в его каюту без разрешения. Вся форма пропитана потом, мятая, местами разорванная. Вокруг царит полнейший бардак: сорванные панели, искрящие провода, разбитая мебель. Нестерпимая жара и запах благовоний, от которого кружится голова.  

Сердце бешено стучало, в желудке возился противный комок, в горле пересохло. Руки отчаянно потели. Кирк буквально рухнул на пол рядом со Споком и крепко схватил его за руку.

\- Спок! Спок, посмотри на меня.

Вулканец не шелохнулся. Все его тело напоминало сжатую стальную пружину, и Кирк понял, что он из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на капитана прямо сейчас. Он не мог даже отдернуть руку. 

\- Спок, я знаю, в чем ты нуждаешься. Знаю о пон-фарре. Знаю, что ты пытаешься уберечь меня от себя самого.

Кирку показалось, что с таким же успехом можно разговаривать со стеной, но потом он понял, что вулканец его внимательно слушает.

\- Но я пришел сюда именно затем… чтобы удовлетворить твою потребность. Мне плевать на ваши вулканские табу и то, что ты себе напридумывал. И я сделаю все возможное, чтобы сохранить тебе жизнь. Понимаешь?

Кирк ухитрился заглянуть в глаза Спока, и прочел там безумную смесь агонии, боли, беспомощности и всепоглощающего желания. В этот момент капитан понял, что Спок хотел _его_ , именно его, но не мог переступить через себя. Страх покалечить друга был сильнее, чем жажда крови и инстинкт самосохранения.

Кирк схватил Спока за плечи, поворачивая лицом к себе.

\- Ты не понимаешь… что может сейчас произойти. – Наконец выдавил вулканец, совершенно измученный противоречивыми желаниями.

Нет, Кирк все прекрасно понимал. Понимал, что будет жесткий секс, ориентированный на потребности только одного из партеров, знал, что пон-фарр может продолжаться несколько суток без перерыва и к тому времени он уже будет на грани истощения. Знал, что Спок перестал себя контролировать, он может даже не осознавать, что рядом с ним - именно Кирк, может причинить страдания, позабыв обо всем, кроме утоления жажды крови. А потом вулканцу будет мучительно больно из-за произошедшего, из-за того, что он сделал с единственным другом.

Но зато Спок будет жить.

И именно по этой простой причине Кирк крепко обнял Спока и впился в его губы жестким, провокационным, требовательным поцелуем. Вулканец дрогнул, отвечая на ласку, его руки нерешительно скользнули по телу капитана, обнимая его в ответ. В темных глазах плясал огонь, потушить который мог только тот, кто не побоялся прийти на помощь даже когда его оттолкнули и грубо вышвырнули за дверь.

\- Джим, пожалуйста, не надо… - Умоляюще прошептал вулканец, когда Кирк возобновил ласки, оседлав его бедра.

Из горла Спока вырвалось хриплое рычание. Видеть, как переплетаются жгучее желание и страх покалечить, быть может, даже убить, было невыносимо. Кирк не мог оценить всю глубину страданий этого удивительного, благородного создания, но понимал, как  ему сейчас тяжело. Борьба с собственными древними, бесконтрольными инстинктами истощала разум и доводила до безумия. Он толкнулся бедрами, вжимаясь в тело Спока, а когда горячие сухие губы вулканца впились в его рот, издал хриплый, протяжный, вызывающий стон.

Это послужило той каплей, которая переполнила чашу. Сильно оттолкнув от себя, Спок швырнул Кирка на пол, животом вниз и тут же навалился сверху, вжимаясь обжигающим, изнывающим от желания телом  в того, кого поклялся беречь и защищать. В душе Кирка зашевелился липкий страх, но судорожные, лихорадочные движения горячего тела Спока были непохожи на холодный, тщательно продуманный садизм Хана. Он постарался расслабить мышцы, зная, что Спок вряд ли будет подготавливать его перед тем, как войти.

Сухой треск одежды, тяжелое, с хрипом, дыхание над ухом. Трясущиеся, потрескавшиеся от продолжительной лихорадки пальцы шарили по его телу, изучая каждый квадратный сантиметр. Кирк покрылся потом, эта странная, болезненная прелюдия изматывала.

Наконец Спок рывком раздвинул ягодицы и тут же глубоко вошел. Кирк впился зубами в свою ладонь, чтобы не закричать от острой боли, слезы сами собой потекли из глаз. Он дернулся в попытке сдвинуться с члена хоть на миллиметр, но чудовищно сильные руки притянули его обратно, подхватили под бедра и Спок начал двигаться в нем. Резкие, глубокие толчки причиняли много боли, Кирк дрожал всем телом, Спок выходил и снова входил на всю длину, сразу задов бешенный темп и не дав ему свыкнуться с ощущением такой наполненности. Кирк не выдержал и стонал в голос, в такт глухому, низкому рычанию Спока.

Кирк уже почти ничего не соображал, когда через полчаса сумасшедшего совокупления Спок с криком кончил, заливая спермой его судорожно сокращающееся отверстие. Он чувствовал липкую, горячую жидкость на ягодицах, бедрах и спине, отчаянно глотал слезы невыносимой боли и пытался не кричать.

Спок перевернул его на спину. Кирк с ужасом выдохнул, когда увидел снова полностью возбужденный член и глаза вулканца, сверкающие безумной, неутолимой похотью. Но он по-прежнему ни о чем не жалел.

Спок встал на колени, подтянул безвольное тело Кирка ближе к себе и закинул его ноги себе на плечи. Тот чувствовал, что анус уже и так припух и кровоточит, и засунуть туда член будет еще труднее и больнее…

Додумать Кирк не успел, потому что Спок вдвинул ему так, что он не выдержал и хрипло закричал на всю мощь легких. Он чувствовал, что его рвали, и болезненное удовольствие, которое присутствовало в начале, мигом улетучилось. Спок ожесточенно трахал его прямо на полу, тело безвольно елозило в такт толчкам, Кирк в панике шарил руками по полу в поисках опоры, за которую можно зацепиться.

Кирк плохо помнил детали той адской ночи. Он сорвал голос криками, скрежетал зубами от боли в растерзанной заднице, сбился со счета, сколько раз Спок вошел в него. Все тело ныло и молило об отдыхе, но капитан терпел. Успокаивало то, что с ним - Спок, его Спок, а не Хан или кто-то из бесчисленных хозяев. И тяжесть горячего, перепачканного в крови и сперме тела не пугала его. Кирк знал, что его партнер никогда не причинит ему вреда – _действительно серьезного_ вреда – и отдавал себе отчет в том, что синяки и небольшие разрывы являются невысокой ценой за жизнь друга.

Капитан, смертельно уставший, смутно осознал, что Спок тяжело перекатился с его тела и вытянулся рядом, прижавшись к нему и крепко обнимая. От этого простого жеста  в груди Кирка что-то оборвалось, и он нашел в себе силы повернуться к нему лицом, неловко выпростать онемевшие руки и обхватить Спока за талию, притиснув к себе.

Они так и заснули на полу, под головой у Кирка вместо подушки была вытянутая вперед рука вулканца. И, погружаясь в глубокий сон, капитан знал, что принял единственно правильное решение.

 

Пробуждение выдалось не самым приятным. Во рту горчило, засохшая сперма и кровь местами неприятно стягивали кожу, а с головной болью конкурировала только боль в заднице. Не наилучшие ощущения.

Кирк со тихим стоном открыл глаза и понял, что его перенесли на кровать и бережно завернули в одеяло. Спок даже после всего произошедшего подумал о его комфорте. Капитана слегка морозило – видимо, от стресса или переутомления – и показалось очень кстати поплотнее завернуться в одеяло и хорошенько отоспаться, но мысль о том, как себя чувствует Спок, вытеснила все остальные. 

Вулканец, полностью обнаженный, сидел на противоположном краю кровати, ссутулившись и опустив голову на руки. Кирк видел, его кожа покрыта мурашками, а плечи вздрагивают от рыданий. Черт, на вид Спок конечно получше, но вдруг он пришел слишком поздно и лихорадка серьезно навредила вулканцу?

\- Спок, - тихонько позвал он сиплым, явно сорванным криками голосом. – Ты как?

Спок вздрогнул, словно его пырнули ножом. Он обернулся к Кирку, и тот смог легко прочесть на его заплаканном лице адскую смесь вины, боли, жалости, гнева на себя, сострадания… и бесконечной любви.

\- Джим, тебе нужно в лазарет. У тебя серьезные повреждения и…

Кирк осторожно сел на кровати и придвинулся к Споку. Тыльной стороной ладони потрогал лоб – вроде бы не горячее, чем всегда. Лихорадка спала. Вулканец с бесконечным удивлением уставился на него, явно ожидая чего угодно, но не этого молчаливого жеста заботы.

Спок опустил глаза и тихо пробормотал:

\- Запрос на увольнение уже на компьютере в твоей каюте.

Кирк ожидал этой реакции, поэтому не позволил Споку увернуться и крепко обнял его, почти собственнически прижимая к своей груди и чувствуя, как напряжено его тело.

\- Джим? – Спок снова непонимающе посмотрел на него, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии теснее прижаться к теплому человеческому телу.

Кирк тепло улыбнулся искусанными окровавленными губами и запустил пальцы левой руки в блестящие, гладкие волосы старпома, прижимая его голову к своей ключице. Спок шокировано замер, явно разрываясь между наслаждением от простой ласки человека, которого любил, и желанием отстраниться немедленно позвать за помощью.

\- Спок, ты мой гениальный первый помощник, но иногда бываешь таким глупым… - констатировал Кирк. – Неужели ты думал, что я позволю тебе умереть от лихорадки крови, когда пытался выставить меня за дверь? Неужели думал, что ночь с тобой, пусть даже такая… бурная, может оттолкнуть меня от тебя? Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что способен причинить мне такой ощутимый урон, что нужно звать медбригаду? А если ты считаешь, что после этого я еще и прогоню тебя с моего корабля, то ты совсем идиот. – Закончил Кирк, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией вулканца.

Спок удивленно выдохнул и решился поднять глаза на капитана.

\- Джим… я…

\- Молчи и слушай, пока снова не начал заниматься самобичеванием. Если ты думаешь, что хоть в чем-то виноват передо мной, то ошибаешься.- Продолжал Кирк, и на этот раз уже его голос срывался от сдерживаемых чувств. – Ты спасал мне жизнь, вытаскивал из депрессии, выхаживал после Хана, помогал мне справляться со всеми моими проблемами. И то, что произошло сегодня ночью между нами – лишь малая часть моего долга. Спок, я не могу позволить тебе умереть. К тому же, - Кирк коварно усмехнулся, - как для твоего состояния, все прошло не так уж плохо.

Спок задрожал сильнее, обняв Кирка и вжавшись лицом в его ключицу. Капитан осторожно отнял его руки и слегка склонился, заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- И я не в коем случае не собираюсь разрывать наши отношения. Ты мне дорог, и я не хочу и не позволю тебе уйти. Ясно?

Спок смотрел на него, и отчаяние и раскаяние в его глазах сменялись робкой надеждой, удивлением и нежностью.

\- Джим, ты правда… правда заинтересован в продлении наших отношений?

Кирк улыбнулся, взлохмачивая и без того растрепанные волосы Спока.

\- Более чем. И я думаю, ты заинтересован не меньше моего.

Брови Спок вполне ожидаемо поползли вверх.

\- Знаешь, Джим, я ожидал от тебя какой угодно реакции… но не такой.

\- Что, думал я отдам тебя под трибунал из-за того, что ты переспал со мной? Спок, прийти к тебе было моим взвешенным, можно даже сказать, логичным, решением. И ты до последнего пытался отговорить меня от его реализации. Даже не побоялся вышвырнуть своего капитана за дверь. Знаешь, а вот это действительно попахивает военным судом - за неуважительное уважение к начальству.

Спок улыбнулся одними глазами в ответ на широкую, до ушей, улыбку Кирка.

Капитан, слегка поморщившись, встал и потянул за собой Спока.

\- Думаю, нам двоим не помешает вымыться, а потом хорошенько прибраться в твоей каюте. А то как после ионного шторма.

Спок тоже встал, не выпуская друга из объятий и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

\- Черт, Спок, ты совсем замерз! И молчишь об этом. Пойдем, я знаю пару неплохих способов согреться…

В ответ на недоверчивый комментарий вулканца человек тепло улыбнулся и направился в ванную, крепко обхватив друга, чтобы случайно не упасть – ночка выдалась действительно бурная.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная просьба: если вы ставите лайк, напишите, пожалуста, почему вам понравилась моя работа.  
> Если лайк вы не ставите, потому что вам что-либо не понравилось, напишите, что именнно.  
> Я начинающий автор, и мне важно знать, что не так с моими работами)


End file.
